


Those Insecurities

by themostcleverandwittyname



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, JuminMC week, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostcleverandwittyname/pseuds/themostcleverandwittyname
Summary: Jumin had planned a week vacation for MC. However, before it even got started small insecurities began to surface again in his mind.





	Those Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically part of my other fic   
>  "Curiousity Saved the Cat" but it can be considered an AU on it's own. You may just consider this it's own fic but it will be referenced in chapter 10 of "Curiousity Saved the Cat."
> 
> I just wanted to do a little something for JuminMC week and this came to mind. 
> 
> It's just a lil ficlet for fun.

That night she had gotten the best sleep of her entire life. The flight from Seoul to Florence was not the most comfortable despite being in a private jet. When she admitted to Jumin that she had never left the country before, he was adamant about taking her to visit his favorite vacationing spot. He had talked about enjoying Italy before on business trips, but he had never gone on his own time like this and he had wanted to share this time with His fiance. 

So, as quickly as he had suggested it, they were both packed and ready to go with only a few phone calls to state that they were both taking a week off. The company that Myung worked for was very forgiving because they knew that she was now engaged to one of the most influential and wealthy men in the county and she had no real reason to stay other than her own enjoyment. The week off was no problem at all. Jaehee, however, had already let out her dismays on the messenger about having to take care of Mr. Han’s duties while he was gone. 

Myung was ecstatic and excited for this. She felt that Jumin needed some time off and despite him saying that he was doing this for her, she wanted to help him relax this week. This was the first time she had this given amount of time to spend with just him and she felt her heart light up at the thought. 

The flight would have been a lot better if she had not have had just one too many drinks. Fun fact, it's difficult to recount how many drinks you consume on a plane when you're distracted. When they landed, she was a bit more than tipsy. Jumin had no problem helping her to the condo that he had booked, giving her an almost playful lecture about the importance of pacing yourself when drinking alcohol despite being quite tired himself. She was too drunk to argue or care but rather just giggled at him and his caring words.

When they got in the room, he made her drink two glasses of water and they both practically fell face first into the bed from exhaustion. They both drifted into a sleep that would make a stone envious. 

The next morning, Myung stirred awake and found that she had no hangover at all. She pondered why as she recalled her inebriated state last night but then fondly remembered her fiance making her drink water. He always took such good care of her. 

Her eyes opened slowly, already feeling excited for the day ahead. Her breath was caught in her throat when she realized that her fiance’s face was inches from her own. His face was melted into a serene expression in his slumber. She could feel his warm breath feather across her cheeks and she felt her heart warm up. His silky black hair had been ruffled in his sleep and was splayed across his face and the pillow delicately. He was sleeping so peacefully and she didn't want to wake him.

She wasn't sure how her action was started, but she found her lips on his cheek. She couldn't help herself, he looked so innocent and sweet in his sleep. She was startled when she pulled back to his cool grey eyes searching her face. His eyes both in color and the swirl of emotions reminded her of a storm. She could identify what he was feeling at most times though his eyes. Not many people saw it or were allowed to see it besides her and a handful of others. Right now, she could read his eyes and they showed a variety of complex feelings. The most present feeling that was in his eyes showed warmth and sleepy joy. Her heart melted under his loving gaze. 

But there was something else there in his eyes. It was cold and sad and she instantly wanted to know what was wrong. She shifted her arm out from underneath the thick comforter and laid her hand on his face, indirectly communicating that she was faintly worried. His own hand reached up to cup hers to his face and he gave a steady and warm smile. 

“Good morning, lovely” his whisper drifted into her ears, his calm voice always comforted her. She wondered if she should bring up that he looked melancholy. She didn't want to ruin this perfect moment with him. There was no rush, no worries with them. No one had to rush to work this morning. 

“Good morning love. Did you sleep well? You looked so peaceful.” She asked, her voice was warm and loving. His hand left hers and he scooped her closer to him, his arm around her shoulder. He placed a soft and quick kiss to her forehead before answering her.

“I slept very well. I assume that I got a full eight hours of sleep with the way I'm feeling right now.” That's Jumin for you. He was always going by physician approved standards for health, one time making sure to wash his hands for exactly a minute and thirty seconds which is recommended. It was adorable.

“I also dreamt of you.” He added, his words sending a light blush to her cheeks and her heart flutter. Instead of his face growing warm at the memory of his dream, a sadness seeped into the grey of his eyes. Her heart sank when she saw the expression. 

“Oh really? What happened in the dream?” she asked trying to sound as if she was expected something nice from the dream. He sighed and looked at the ceiling for a few moments. He then closed his eyes and his grip on her tightened almost unnoticeably. 

“I dreamt that you got tired of me working all the time and tired of my love for you.” He he stated simply, the memories of his dreams playing in his mind. “And you left me without a word.”

The words stung even though she knew that he didn't direct those dreams on her. She knew that he trusted her And was being honest with her… right?

Did he really think she would leave him? She loves him more than anything in the world and no force of nature could make her leave him. 

“Jumin, you know I’d never do that, right?” she half asked. “Why do you think you dreamt that?” she asked aloud, hoping to maybe get him to realize that she didn't believe that leaving him would ever be plausible. He gave her an understanding look showing that he too believed that she wouldn't leave.

“I think it's because I have been having thoughts again. I try not to let these anxieties take over my mind, but they creep up every once in awhile. I wonder when I'm on business trips if it is inconvenient for you and I worry. I plan to never act on my insecurities again. You understand that, right?” He asked breathlessly, his last question was desperate and hopeful. She moved her thumb in comforting circles on his cheek.

“Of course. I want you to know that you have no need to worry. I know your heart and I firmly trust that you'll never do anything to hurt me. Yes, I do miss you when you go on business trips and stay overtime at the office but that only makes me want to stay more so that I can see you when you get back. There's nothing that will ever make me leave.” She gushed, and inwardly cringed at how cheesy she sounded. Jumin didn't seem to find it cheesy at all and a genuine smile graced his lips. “I love you, okay?” She added to further her point.

He pulled her closer and held her against him in an embrace that gave her heart three shots of espresso. When he spoke, she could feel his chest vibrate with each word.

“I have been worried about this for a while and so this trip was supposed to be a remedy for this. I hoped that if you were beginning to get bored of me, spoiling you would make you stay. I know that it's not the best solution, but this thread in my mind wouldn't untangle without me doing something about it. And yet again, you've surprised me by helping me untangle my thoughts. Thank you.” Once again, he had used the metaphor that he had when she first met him and helped him solve his problems. The metaphor seemed to work for him and he used it when he was conflicted about something. She vowed to try to untangle every “knot” in his mind until he was happy.

He gripped her tighter and whispered in her ear the words thank you multiple times. His warmth encased her and she too squeezed him. They laid in the bed for who knows how long simply enjoying the other's closeness and warmth. No words had to be said for the couple to know how the other felt. They were both in comfortable peace, content with listening to each other's breathing.

Eventually, even though they both protested moving from their comfortable safe haven, they began to grow hungry. They got ready together to spend the first day of their vacation taking it easy and getting breakfast at the first restaurant they found. 

....Even though it was more around lunch time by the time they got out of the condo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I love Jumin so much. 
> 
> Anyways, if anyone reads this I hope you enjoy!


End file.
